


just a little jealous

by killingfloor



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, askeladd is trans :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingfloor/pseuds/killingfloor
Summary: Bjorn can be a little possessive at times.





	just a little jealous

**Author's Note:**

> mainly for my wonderful bf cause..we gay❤️

Bjorn sat, cup of ale clutched to his chest as he ground his teeth, watching Askeladd converse with strange men they had all just met, laughing and seemingly having a good time without him. Granted Bjorn had been whisked away by drinking, a little more tipsy than he’d like to be; this fuzzy feeling stirring around his skull caused this urge to sweep Askeladd away and force him against the wall, stealing his breath away. But he didn’t, he sat there, sulking. 

Askeladd had caught Bjorn’s gaze several times, Bjorn’s cheeks growing hot as he looked away with a small and childish pout. He saw Askeladd smirk to himself; was he antagonizing him? Well, Bjorn wasn’t going to play along with such immature behavior. 

The more the night grew, the more he drank; Bjorn was a larger man, which gave reason to his abnormal tolerance to alcohol but tonight, if Askeladd wasn’t going to pay any real attention to him, he was going to get shitfaced by himself and more than likely get into a fight with one of the men. Yet, he couldn’t help the glances he stole of Askeladd, his mature features and stout stature looking as lovely as ever under the auburn tone of the candlelit inn.

If he could, Bjorn would ravish Askeladd right there, bend him over a table and fuck him senseless, leaving him with tears brimming his eyes and a cherry red blush staining his cheeks; that was always such a beautiful sight to him. His pants grew tighter now, feeling his heart pounding in his ears and blood rushing below his belt. 

Bjorn looked over at Askeladd again, seeing him land a hand on the shoulder of the man next to him, knowing that would make Bjorn’s blood boil over. He stormed over, feeling a little more off balance than usual when he was buzzed but that didn’t stop him from barging right next to a not-so-surprised Askeladd, leaning down to his ear and hoarsely whispering, “House next door. Now.”

The front door of the inn almost flew off its hinges when Bjorn left, heading left and into a recently abandoned house. The moon shone through one of the windows, illuminating the small room. Bjorn’s heart skipped a beat as the door shut behind him, Askeladd having shed his shirt already. He nearly jumped at Askeladd, pinning him against the back of the door. 

“You are such a fucking tease,” Bjorn growled, lowly, stilled riled up from the liquor in his system as well as the scene of Askeladd flirting with men other than him. 

“Should I be anything else?” He smirked, looking up at Bjorn with the most confident look across his face, knowing he had won. 

Bjorn abruptly gripped ahold the back of Askeladd’s thighs, lifting him up and pulling his legs around his waist. Askeladd gasped softly as Bjorn sucked on his throat, leaving pink welts across his skin. He walked over to one of the beds, laying Askeladd down on the straw, still between his legs as he rubbed up against him, eliciting a mewl from Askeladd. Bjorn smiled against his neck before threading his thick fingers through blonde strands of hair, pressing his lips against Askeladd’s; Bjorn’s other hand cascaded down his side, lifting the waist of Askeladd’s pants, his fingers swiftly finding his cock, rubbing him insistently and fervently. 

Moans broke out through the entirety of the room, those high pitched mewls that fell from Askeladd’s lips left Bjorn harder than he could imagine. “Gods, you’re so unbelievably handsome like this.”

Askeladd looked away, breath heavy and face full of a red hot hue. Bjorn was inches away from him and knew that expression anywhere, he knew he had Askeladd flustered and incoherent already and he loved every second of it. 

He pulled his hand away, hearing Askeladd groan in disappointment but quickly turn his tune back to anticipation when Bjorn made a show of licking the wetness from his fingers. Bjorn leaned back away from Askeladd, sitting on his calves as he pulled Askeladd’s pants from around his hips and threw them to the floor. 

Bjorn licked his lips, quickly shedding his own clothes and spitting on his hand; Askeladd looked so expectant and vulnerable, Bjorn couldn’t get enough of him, he felt like a starved animal with a slab of steak in front of him, especially with his alcohol infused buzz. Bjorn stroked himself with his saliva covered hand before placing himself at Askeladd’s entrance. He gave him a passionate kiss, stealing Askeladd’s breath away as entered him swiftly, a pleasure filled groan breaking through their kiss as Bjorn set a heavy pace. 

The bed frame slammed against the wall in intervals, quick and hard; Bjorn was surprised at how sturdy the frame was. Askeladd’s moans filled the small house once more, echoing into the night. Sweat dripped off of Askeladd’s forehead as he writhed underneath Bjorn, his legs tight around his waist and eyes rolled back into his head as Bjorn pounded into him with no relent. 

Bjorn’s head spun with the feeling of his buzz fleeting, sweating out all of the alcohol in his system. His hand wavered back to Askeladd’s cock, rubbing his thumb up and down as his thrusts quickened. Askeladd swore in a language Bjorn didn’t know, he couldn’t decipher what it sounded like, though at the moment he couldn’t care less. 

In a sudden sharp moan emitted from Askeladd, he tightened around Bjorn, back arching up from the straw bed. Bjorn didn’t last long, from the feeling of pulses around his cock to the sight of Askeladd coming undone from underneath him. Bjorn pulled out, coming on Askeladd’s stomach, moaning through his release. 

He fell down beside Askeladd, both of them breathing heavily until Bjorn turned on his side, placing his hand across Askeladd’s torso. He turned toward Bjorn, staring at him with a look of content on his face. Bjorn had never seen this expression on Askeladd’s face; he instantly fell in love with it. He wanted this to be how Askeladd felt at all times, carefree and relieved but they were warriors, jaded and scarred; they couldn’t afford contentment, not while they were bound to this life plundering and war. But these moments of sweet happiness were ones he would savor for the rest of his life.


End file.
